Altruist Cult
The Altruists are a cult living in the Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness in GTA V. Description The word "altruist" means a person who has an unselfish concern for the welfare of others. In Zoology, the word is applied to instinctive behavior that is detrimental to the individual but favors the survival or spread of that individual's genes, as by benefiting its relatives. Their main headquarters is the Altruist Camp. Background The Altruist Cult is a malevolent religion comprised entirely of old men from the baby boomer generation that follow Altruism and believe that all other generations after them are the cause of all problems in the world. They also have distaste for technology, even though some members use cars, and the entire group maintains a website. Members can be seen walking around half naked, some fully naked, with their genitals exposed. The cult makes their home in a small, but functional fortified village with numerous buildings painted with their livery. Events of GTA: Online The Altruist cult has appeared in the mission Pickup Sticks where they guard the second package. In GTA Online, it is possible to start a gang attack with them at their camp. Events of GTA V After the mission Nervous Ron, a text from Ron mentions the cult requesting "lost souls" in exchange for cash. It is implied that the cult are cannibals, as Ron says that they "just want them for dinner" and are obsessed with "young blood." Trevor can take certain random event characters to their camp for a reward, where they are most likely killed for their flesh. Trevor likely has a history of doing this as he refers to the cult as his "friends in the mountains." While some random event characters are good "investments" (as some give only a token amount of cash, as opposed to the $1,000 per head Trevor gets for them, or some give no rewards at all for being helped), others should not be delivered to the cult as they have far more value elsewhere, such as one woman whose father will give Trevor $60,000 if she is rescued, and at least one character who becomes a valuable heist crew member. After four people are delivered, an event is triggered in which Trevor is taken into the camp at gunpoint. He must then fight his way out of the compound by killing all of the cult members. There are four briefcases around the camp which each contain $25,000 (totalling $100,000), as well as an RPG, an assault shotgun, a baseball bat and body armor as well as health on the gate watch tower, all of which (except the money) respawn. If the shootout takes place before RPG's are unlocked in the main story, they remain locked at Ammu-Nation, though if Trevor delays exiting the camp, the RPG respawns every couple of minutes, so it's possible to stock up on ammo. Although the camp may seem abandoned after the shootout, this may not necessarily be the case. Although no Altruists will be in the camp if it is approached on foot or by car, they may spawn if the player approaches the camp via helicopter. Usually only a few will appear, and they seem to be highly skittish, as they tend to flee if the helicopter hovers/lands near them (although this may work in the enhanced version, it has not yet been confirmed in other versions). They may also spawn if the player drives a taxi into the camp during a job, or if a character is switched to while they are in the confines of the camp. The reason Altruists appear after the shootout is unclear; it may be that the player is merely surprising the remaining habitants (which may also explain the fact that smoke continues to rise from some cabins' chimneys), or it is simply a programming oversight. A random event can be triggered somewhere in the countryside, where two cult members attempt to attack a woman. The Cult's camp is also an airborne drop-off location for the arms trafficking missions. .]] Aftermath Senora Beacon Newspaper (After the player completes the Altruist Cult Shootout) "A mass suicide appears to have taken place at an isolated cult camp in the hills near Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness. The group, called the Altruists, seems to have been made up of baby boomers. They were mostly nude or dressed in primitive rags and involved in some grisly practices including human sacrifice and possible cannibalism. Police are still investigating the site, but it seems they were a group of technophobes, alien hunters, gun nuts and anti-ageists convinced they could reclaim youth by drinking the blood or eating the flesh of young victims. The cult, who seems to have communicated on generational conflict and obsessed by the loss of baby boomers prestige as other demographics have tried to take some ownership over the world. Up to 50 ageing sociopaths are believed to have lived in the compound. It is not known what has happened to the rest or if this was a suicide, an execution or just part of every day life in San Andreas." Possible victims *Antonia Bottino (not recommended) *Castro Lagano (not recommended) *Drunk Couple *Drunk Driver *Lacey Jonas *Ursula (not recommended) *Girl Hitchhiking *Runaway Bride *Snatched Girl *Patrick McReary (not recommended) Video Website The cult's website, accessible with the in-game web browser, is "www.altruistsunite.com". One can find the logo of the cult there, along with a string of morse code. The morse code translates to: Cyan Block THE INDUSTRIAL REVOLUTION HAS BEEN A DISASTER TO THE STABILITY OF THE HUMAN RACE. Yellow ALMOST ALL WOULD AGREE THAT CONTINUED FOCUS ON THE SUPERIORITY OF THE SUB 40 YOUNGER GENERATION WILL RESULT IN THE CATASTROPHIC AND TRAGIC END TO OUR CIVILIZATION. Green MAN IS A NOCTURNAL ANIMAL BY NATURE. Purple THOSE WHO EXIST IN THE INDUSTRIAL-TECHNOLOGICAL SOCIETY, BATHING IN SUNLIGHT AND ELECTRONICS, SUFFER FROM PSYCHOLOGICAL PROBLEMS. Cyan HYPERVITAMINOSIS D CAUSES ABNORMALLY HIGH CONCENTRATIONS OF CALCIUM, WHICH CAN CAUSE HARM TO THE HEART, KIDNEYS AND BONES. TOXIC CONCENTRATIONS ARE A DIRECT RESULT OF EXPOSURE TO THE SUN. Red CROWDING CAUSES STRESS AND AGGRESSION. Green PRIMITIVE SOCIETIES, ONES WHERE CLOTHES AND TOOLS OF THE INDUSTRIAL REVOLUTION WERE NOT NEEDED, PROVIDED A STABLE FRAMEWORK FOR THE FUNCTION OF SOCIETY. Cyan ONE CANNOT COMPLAIN ABOUT THE DECAY OF TRADITIONAL VALUES YET EMBRACE TECHNOLOGY. Red A MAN AS AN INDIVIDUAL, WORKING WITH AN AUTONOMOUS GROUP OF INDIVIDUALS, ALL OF WHOM ARE NAKED IN SPIRIT AND IN THE CLOTH, REMAINS HEALTHY TO HIMSELF AND OTHERS. Purple SUB 40S ONLY EXIST AS SUBSISTENCE TO THE ALTRUISTIC MAN AND GAINS LIFE FROM CONSUMING THEM. Cyan BAN CLOTHES. BAN LIES. BAN DECEIT. EAT OF THE FLESH. DRINK OF THE BLOOD. WE SHALL BE FREE ONCE MORE. BECAUSE WE KNOW. ALTRUISM. THE GREATEST GOOD, FOR THE GREATEST GENERATION. WE SHALL BOOM AGAIN. The Altruist Mantra The cult's mantra can be heard when Trevor delivers the fourth Random Event character, in which Trevor is taken into the camp at gunpoint to which a cutscene ensues that shows members of the cult walking up to a point on a hill, to which they say the words: Youth Ban deceit Eat of the flesh Drink of the blood We shall be free once more Altruism The greatest good For the greatest generation We shall boom again He has come Hello seeker Hello finder We kneel before you We prostrate our continuing youth and vigor At this altar that has been sent to us Hello finder Prepare to be made pure Purity is everything Pure flesh Pure blood Purity is everything Trivia *In GTA Online, due to censorship, most (if not all) of the Altruists are wearing some form of clothing to cover private parts. *A internet news article from the Daily Globe after the mission Nervous Ron reports the disappearance of several hitchhikers in the western hills and mountains of Blaine County. Its highly possible that these disappearances are connected with the Altruist Cult. **There's also a second news article from the Daily Globe about the disappearance of hitchhikers in the Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness after the mission Hood Safari. *The website is modeled after the website of the religious group Heaven's Gate. * During the random encounter Rogue Altruists, one of the cult members may mention a god named Zapho. This is the only mention of some form of deity by any Altruist cult member in the entire game. **Interestingly, Zapho is mentioned only once more, during the mission Repossession, by a drunken man who stumbles out of a garage, as Franklin and Lamar walk through the alleyway towards the garages. ru:Altruist Cult Category:Religion Category:Organizations